


say i'm the one you want

by mildlydiscouraging



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sibling Rivalry, Weddings, bouquet toss, by half an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: It's destiny, right? Or at least coincidence.In which elbows are thrown, flowers are tossed, and fate finds a way.





	say i'm the one you want

The tables are cleared, the chairs pushed back. As the band tapers off its current song, a small group gathers at one end of the temporary wooden dance floor. The well-dressed crowd talks among itself and a few people in the front are even exaggeratedly stretching and limbering up. In front of them is a simple wooden chair, its back to the crowd, facing the rest of the beach and the nearly setting sun in the distance.

There is about to be a lot of chaos, but for now, the murmurs are quiet.

"Ladies, gentlemen, esteemed guests," Magnus says, stepping between the crowd and the chair, "the moment you've all been waiting for." His voice is magically amplified even though he's at most ten feet from the furthest guest. "Drum roll, please!"

He looks expectantly to the band leader to his left, who shakes his head.

"What?"

The band leader mouths something.

"What?"

"No drum."

" _What_?"

"We don't have any drums!" The second violinist yells impatiently.

"Oh." Magnus frowns for a moment, then shrugs. "Okay, well, Carey!"

Carey, who had been standing off to the side and watching the entire ordeal with a wry smile, runs over. She goes back and forth in front of the assembled crowd for a moment, psyching them up, and they eat it up. Killian in particular is doubled over in laughter off to the side and Magnus starts narrating and listing her stats, but a much more interesting exchange of sorts is going on elsewhere.

At the back of the crowd, elbow to elbow, are Taako and Lup. Where everyone else is chattering excitedly and laughing, they are completely silent. Every once in a while one of them will glance at the other until they make eye contact, at which point they'll both silently nod to each other and turn their keen attention back to the front.

Behind them, at a distance from the larger group, stand Kravitz and Barry. While Kravitz is watching the twins with mild anxiety, not quite drunk enough to not be at least a little worried, Barry is unfazed.

"Should we be concerned?" Kravitz asks. Taako and Lup have started discretely elbowing each other, silent but deadly, while Magnus continues his game show-like interview of Carey.

"Maybe," Barry says. "I don't know."

"Okay..." Kravitz does not sound convinced at all, but he knows better than to try to get in between those two.

When Carey climbs up onto the backwards chair, the crowd cheers, and Taako and Lup snap to attention.

"Y'all ready for this?"

The crowd cheers again. She turns around to face the ocean as Magnus grabs the back of the chair to anchor it. People are bouncing on their toes, clamoring and clapping somewhat in unison. Carey winds up and fakes out a few of the more eager guests before finally throwing the flower crown back over her head.

Guests jump up and down, their hands like an undulating seaweed forest, and Taako actually throws an elbow at Lup's face. She grabs him at the same time, though, and pulls him down in an attempt at scaling him as she reaches up. Perfectly backlit by the radiant orange sky, the purple flowers arch over the crowd and...

...hit Kravitz in the chest. The circlet bounces off his button up and into his hands, which have come up reflexively to catch it.

Silence, and then so much noise.

" _Hell_ yeah, babe," Taako shouts as he points at Kravitz. Lup falls off of him in shock, her hair askew. She falls to her knees as Taako punches the air until she yells in anguish, at which point he redirects his movements to point in her face repeatedly. "Suck on  _that_!"

Up ahead, the rest of the crowd is equally ecstatic and cheers Taako on. Magnus's laugh carries over their enthusiastic yells, still amplified, and it startles a real smile out of Barry, who has been watching all this happen with amusement. He laughs sharply when he catches the dazed look on Kravitz's face.

"Congrats, dude," he says as he claps Kravitz on the shoulder.

Kravitz looks down at the flowers in his hands and says, "I, uh...."

Before he can finish, Taako is on him, arms thrown around his neck and lips pressing kisses all over his face. With his hands full, Kravitz can't quite catch Taako, and so they're thrown off balance in a tangle when Taako collides with him. There's a clatter as they stumble back into the nearest table, and then yes, onto the ground, and Lup's complaining carries over to them even as they both start laughing. Magnus continues his announcer narration, something about true love overcoming death and commitment issues, but they aren't listening.

"Gonna make an honest elf out of me, huh?" Taako says quietly once his onslaught winds down a little. His words are joking, but his tone is seriously fond. Some of his hair has fallen into his eyes and tickles Kravitz's forehead, but he doesn't mind at all. Taako's smile is bright enough to light an entire city and Kravitz can't bring himself to care about anything else.

"I mean," Kravitz hedges, "the flowers seem to think so. You're the expert; is Lady Istus big on prophetic flora?"

Taako laughs and goes back to kissing Kravitz everywhere he can reach. His lips are like sunshine, but Kravitz barely feels the difference anymore as the past year of spending most of his time on the Material Plane has made him almost as warm. He finds himself smiling at the thought, though, even as the flowers are getting crushed between them.

"You better make me your maid of honor!" Lup shouts from the floor behind them where Barry is gently patting her shoulder.

Busy with their respective significant others, neither twin notices as Killian climbs onto the chair holding a bouquet of flowers that match both her shirt and Carey's circlet.

"Alright," she says, "ready?"

Lup's head pops up immediately, dislodging Barry's hand.

"Oh shit," Taako says.

Lup's grin is wicked.

**Author's Note:**

> *chanting* two brides two brides two brides
> 
> title is a single ladies lyric! the other day i taught the lgbt center associate director how to do the dance to this lol. thank you miss yonce.
> 
> also thank you griffin for pulling thru and giving me all the writing fodder i could ever need in the form of kravitz and lup being the most extra reapers to ever walk the earth, i'll be satiated for decades
> 
> tumblr @[moonfullofstars](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com)  
> ko-fi @[mildlydiscouraging](https://ko-fi.com/mildlydiscouraging)


End file.
